the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tierne
This page belongs to Mytherica please don't edit this page without permission, if you wish to make fanart you are completely welcome! Backstory Tierne was created with his brother Tenzin to bring climate to regions that were ruled by Hiraci, Ryo, and Cenira. They were created thousands of years ago, before the Greeks, before Cenira's father died. Back when things were still beginning on some planets. They were created to bring temperature to places, and make certain weather, and change certain elements. They were made solely for this purpose, and this is the purpose they fulfill. Tenzin was created first, a giant eagle the size of an 8 year old child. He was made of fire and rock and lava. He was made of everything that resembled heat. Then Tierne was made, a giant eagle the same as Tenzin, but he was made of ice and water and snow. He was made of everything cold. From that moment they were enemies. As much as twin brothers could be. Their mothers tried to keep them from fighting but their likes were completely different. However, if one got into trouble the other was always there to defend them. They may have hated each other but they didn't want to see the other die or get hurt. Tierne was always liked less than his brother. Everyone bundled up and hid inside during his visits. (WIP) Description Appearance Tierne doesn't really look like what most people would expect from a god. He looks a lot younger, like a child. When he is on Earth, he takes the form of an 8 year old boy. He has ice blue eyes, that seem far too serious, and far too old for a child. He has white hair that sticks up in all directions, always a mess, no matter how hard anyone tries to neaten it. He has a rather small body, with very pale skin. He has light freckles covering his face, which has sharp features. He looked to most like a very soft, small child. But to those who know who he is, they see the sharper points, the cold look in his eyes, his rigid stance, the way his breath is always visible like it is cold, even when it isn't cold and the way he always looks so serious, very unlike a child. Tierne's original form is unique. He is a giant eagle, the same height as his human form. When he is standing still in this form, he looks almost like an ice sculpture. He is completely made of ice, and frozen clouds. He looks very detailed, and really could be mistaken as a statue, apart from being able to sort of see his beating heart through his ice flesh. This... looks odd. And it makes him look fragile. Even though he is very strong. Personality Tierne doesn't have the personality of a child, even though he looks like a child. He is cold, and distant, and comes off as unfeeling as a statue. He isn't as nice as his brother, Tenzin - the Vangosian god of heat - , and so people tend to prefer Tenzin to Tierne However, Tierne does like people, he is a nice person, to the few he takes too. His heart isn't ice - although it is literally ice, it isn't metaphorically. And a few people like him from the start, his cold personality, the way he can cut people out of things with no guilt or regret. It really depends on the person, how Tierne is seen. To most, Tierne is seen as someone who ignores the needy, and isn't kind at all. And, when he is like this some times, he can be a caring person, making snow possible, and ice patterns, and the mist that curls from one's mouth on a cold day creating tiny swirling clouds in the air. Powers Strengths (WIP) Weaknesses (WIP)